


Applejack's Secret

by Featherfire



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfire/pseuds/Featherfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two new arrivals to Hurricane Castle harbor a mysterious secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applejack's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names of the ponies of Hurricane Castle have been changed... mostly the babies... because the names Hasbro gave them were terribly uninspired. Here's a partial list:
> 
> Moondreamer - Baby Moondancer  
> Comet - Baby Glory  
> Sparks - Baby Firefly  
> Socks - Baby Stockings  
> Bluerocket - Baby Blue Ember  
> Penelope and Calliope - Pony Bride w/Doves  
> Featherstar - custom Pony Bride  
> Appleblossom - Mommy Apple Delight  
> Applesauce - Baby Apple Delight  
> Tulip - Posey (I had two)

_Introduction: A Discovery in the Meadow_

High Flier paused at the portcullis to Hurricane Castle and gazed out over the Little Snake River, across the white bridge, to the steep cliff that separated them from the rest of the land. The air was cool, yet the sun was bright. The grass was green, and the sky an endless blue. Even the tall mountains seemed to shimmer, their snow-capped peaks bright white against the blue of the sky.

High Flier unfolded her wings and stretched them in the warm sun as she walked. She saw Moonstone, coming back from patrol. "Hi, O Great Leader!" the unicorn scout greeted her. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk," High Flier said. "I thought I’d take advantage of the weather."

"It is a gorgeous day, isn't it." Moonstone agreed. "For once, I didn’t mind being on patrol!" She danced in place a little and swished her rainbow-hued tail. "But now, I’m hungry! Do you know what’s on the menu for lunch?"

"No," High Flier admitted. "Although I did pass the kitchens on my way out, and it smelled mighty good."

Moonstone shook her mane. "Great!" she exclaimed. "See you later, High Flier!" With that, she lifted her hooves and trotted off in the direction of the castle.

High Flier smiled. She loved to see her charges so happy. "If they’re happy," she often told Sundance and Moondancer, "then I know I’m doing a good job."

High Flier continued on her walk. Far above, on the cliff, she could make out a small pink shape. That would be Rosedust, on patrol. Coming from the other direction, she saw a purple one. That would probably be Powder, who shared her shift on the cliff with Rosedust this hour. High Flier stuck to the perimeter of the cliff as she walked.

High Flier stopped in her tracks. She squinted. In the distance, she could see two small vague pony-shapes. One was yellow, one was pink, with darker hair. The yellow shape looked much smaller than the pink. High Flier cocked her head sideways, mentally running over the members of her herd. She could recall no ponies at Hurricane Castle who looked like that!

High Flier opened her wings and rose into the air. She landed a little bit away from the two ponies. Neither noticed her (she was small, and therefore, she thought, non-threatening—but that also meant she was harder to notice), so she took a minute to survey the situation.

One pony was dark orange in color, with yellow hair. She was lying on the ground in an odd position, as if her legs had simply refused to hold her up anymore. Standing over her protectively, gazing down at the prone little shape, was a pink pegasus. Her hair was a mixture of dark purple, light blue, dark green and turquoise hair, and her eyes were a deep purple. She nudged the pony with her muzzle. "Come on, Applejack sweetie, you have to get up," she said.

High Flier opened her wings again and hovered into view. "Excuse me," she said, gently.

The pegasus jerked her head up. Her legs stiffened and she glared at High Flier.

"I’m sorry if I startled you," High Flier went on calmly. "I was only going to ask if I could help you in some way."

The pink pegasus’ gaze softened. "I’m sorry," she said. "I’m a little jumpy. Do you, by any chance, live in the castle?"

High Flier nodded, and settled to the ground in front of her.

The pegasus craned her neck down and nudged the pony again, but the pony gave no notice. She barely even seemed to be breathing. "We’ve traveled an awfully long way," she said forlornly. "And Applejack is just _exhausted_ …he’s been weak ever since…" she broke off, shaking her head. "We’ve heard stories that ponies had moved into the castle over the mountains…"

High Flier glanced over her shoulder. "You came from beyond the mountains?" she asked incredulously. " _Those_ mountains?"

The pegasus nodded, her expression puzzled. "Is that odd?"

"I didn’t think there were any passes, that’s all. And if there were, I didn’t think it would be possible for ponies to make the crossing."

"It was not easy," she admitted. "But necessity is often the key to the once-thought impossible."

"True," High Flier acknowledged. "Well, Hurricane Castle welcomes all. I am High Flier, leader of the Hurricane Castle Herd. I can arrange transport for…what did you say her name was? Applejack?"

"His name," she corrected, a little sadly, High Flier thought. "And I’m Whizzer."

"I can have someone bring a cart out for him," High Flier continued, thinking _His? Him?_ "But I will have to go back to the castle," High Flier said. "Will you be all right waiting here?"

With another sad look at Applejack, Whizzer nodded. At that, High Flier took to the air again. She spun around and flew, as fast as her wings could carry her, back to the castle. Once there she made a beeline for the nursery, where Apple Delight would be. 4-Speed and Bright Bouquet would both be on patrol, and High Flier felt that time was a factor.

She burst through the door in a flurry of wings and hair. All six babies, as well as Apple Delight, Tossles and Blossom, looked up in surprise.

"Apple Delight," she panted. "I need your help!"

The white stallion rose to his feathered feet at once. "Of course, High Flier."

"Tossels, will you help us? And Blossom, will you be all right with the children?"

"No, we want to go with you!" Baby Socks crowed, jumping up. Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

High Flier smiled at her, but it was forced. "Not this time, I’m afraid, dearheart. We need to hurry."

"Come sit by me, little one." Blossom coaxed. "I’ll tell you all a story."

Socks didn’t look happy about it, but she did lumber back to Blossom’s side as High Flier, Apple Delight and Tossels ran back out the door.

High Flier quickly explained the situation to the two ponies. Tossels helped High Flier hitch Apple Delight to the cart they had constructed for the infirmary. They set out across the meadow at a canter and reached Whizzer and Applejack in no time at all. Applejack still hadn’t moved, and Whizzer still stood protectively over him. High Flier still had trouble believing that the delicate orange pony was a boy. Glory stood nearby, watching them.

"So you were telling the truth!" the white unicorn said. "She said they were waiting for you, High Flier. I thought I should wait until you actually showed up before taking my eye off them."

"I did tell you that," Whizzer sighed.

"I have to clear everyone," Glory said, but her voice had softened a little.

"Thank you, Glory," High Flier said. "We’re lucky to have one so diligent leading our scouts."

"If everything is okay, then," Glory said, "I’m going back out on patrol." As she trotted away she called back over her shoulder, "see you all later!"

Whizzer bent and nuzzled Applejack again. This time, to High Flier’s surprise, the pony opened his eyes. Though glazed with exhaustion, they were startlingly green. "Do you think you can get up?" Whizzer asked.

Applejack looked up, first at Whizzer and then at the rest of the ponies standing around her. He closed his eyes again---this time with concentration---and very slowly heaved himself to his feet. His slender legs shook with the effort of standing, and he leaned heavily against Whizzer’s side. As High Flier lowered the ramp attached to the cart, Tossles went to Applejack’s other side and supported him on the other shoulder. Slowly they walked him to the ramp, and he made his way unsteadily into the cart. Then his legs buckled and he collapsed again.

Apple Delight looked at Applejack over his shoulder. "You weren't kidding," he said. Then he turned back toward the castle and set out at a brisk trot.

Tulip and Up Up and Away were working in the infirmary that day. "My goodness!" Tulip said when they entered, supporting a wobbly Applejack. "What do we have here?"

"This is Applejack and Whizzer," High Flier said, coasting in behind them and landing on a stool near the door. "They’ve just arrived, from far over the mountains."

Apple Delight helped Applejack onto one of the low padded benches they used in the infirmary. "How do you feel?" Up Up and Away asked. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"Mostly a headache," Applejack replied, in a delicate---and decidedly male---voice. "And I feel very weak."

"Is that a boy?" Apple Delight whispered to High Flier. High Flier nodded, and Apple Delight looked shocked.

"You, my dear, are dehydrated," Tulip said decisively. She poured a thick, clear liquid from a pitcher on the counter into a bowl and put it beside the orange pony. "Drink this, it is sugar syrup, it will help to raise your blood sugar." She then poured water from another pitcher into a cup and put in a long straw. "And this is water, for when you finish. Did you plan to stay here a while?"

"We were looking for a permanent home, yes," Applejack said. "We had to leave our old one rather abruptly…"

"Applejack!" Whizzer said cried, sounding appalled.

Applejack blushed a little. "Anyway," he went on, "we would love to stay here, if you have room for us…"

Apple Delight laughed. "We have more room than we know what to do with!" he exclaimed.

"Good." Tulip nodded firmly. "You will find comfort here, and good food and warm beds and many friends. Now, stay here and rest, and I will go about finding you some food. Posey is, I believe, in the kitchen, and she loves feeding captive audiences." With a swish of her tail, Tulip trotted from the room.

"Whizzer, would you like a tour of the castle? While we’re about it, we can find rooms for both of you," Tossles offered.

Whizzer looked dubiously at Applejack. "I gave a pledge to guard Applejack," she protested. "I would feel I was shirking my duty if I left…"

"Oh, go," Applejack said with a small smile. "I’ll be safe here, and I’m sure they’re not going to leave me alone."

"We certainly won’t!" Uppy agreed.

Applejack smiled. "See? Go, Whiz. I’ll be all right."

Whizzer sighed a little, but bowed over one foreleg to Tossles. "Lead on, my lady," she said.

When Whizzer and Tossles had gone, High Flier lifted her wings and fluttered to a countertop beside Applejack’s cot.

"Thank you very much for helping us," Applejack said, gazing up at High Flier with his bright green eyes. "It means more to us than you know."

"I am glad we were here to help," High Flier replied. "I don’t know how much longer you would have lasted."

Applejack sighed and rested his head over one leg. "I fear that is too true, High Flier. When the castle came into sight, I was so overcome that my legs just stopped wanting to hold up my weight. So I am very glad that we found you."

"Whizzer said you had heard of us before you crossed the mountains," High Flier said, trying not to be intrusive but curious about the two ponies’ origins.

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "The tale of your castle has spread, my dear. We have been hearing for a while that there were ponies beyond the mountains, and when the time came when Whizzer and I had to leave, we knew exactly where we wanted to go."

"Are there ponies where you come from?" Apple Delight wanted to know.

"Oh yes, many. Many, many ponies, and other animals too."

Apple Delight glanced at High Flier. She knew what he wanted to ask---why Whizzer and Applejack had to leave their old home. She gave him a little shake of her head. They couldn’t ask that, not yet. The diplomatic approach would be to let Applejack and Whizzer tell their own story in their own way, when they were ready to do so…

"We lived in a city," Applejack went on dreamily. "The capital city, under the rule of a kind and generous royal family. There were many permanent residents, but also many ponies just passing through, on their way to grander adventures. I miss our city…our friends…"

"You will make new friends here, Applejack," High Flier assured him.

"Oh yes, I don’t doubt that. I have only met a few of you, and already I feel at home here. Still, I will always miss where I came from." He sipped halfheartedly at his water.

 

 _From the Jourmal of Sundance, Recorder of Hurricane Castle_

Fed on healthy and energizing food from the kitchens, Applejack grew stronger daily. Whizzer was so dedicated in her self-imposed duty of protecting Applejack that Glory asked her to become a Scout. She agreed, stating that while she would always protect Applejack, she felt secure for his safety at the castle. That flattered us greatly!

Applejack spent most of his days in the nursery. He was a marvel with children, and he agreed to take his turn at nursery duty so that Apple Delight and Blossom had more help. The children loved him; he was full of stories of fantastical creatures and marvelous adventures, and could keep the children amused for hours with games.

In their free hours, many of the ponies liked to spend time in the nursery as well. It was the brightest and most colorful room in Hurricane Castle, and the cheerful attitudes of the children were infectious. One gorgeous, sunny day me, Applejack, High Flier, Buzzer, Apple Delight, Whizzer, Dancing Butterflies, Tossles, 4-Speed, Moondancer, Calliope, Bowtie, Moonstone and Speedy were in the nursery with the children, enjoying their company and the sunshine streaming in through the windows.

Applejack was perched on one of the window seats, staring out at the meadow. Below, Paradise was coming in from patrol and Bright Bouquet was taking her place. Applejack began to sing softly to himself.

"That’s very pretty, Applejack," Moondancer remarked.

Applejack looked up. "Hmm? Oh, thank you," he said.

Calliope perked up her ears. "You sing?" she asked.

"A bit," Applejack replied.

"A bit," Whizzer repeated, trotting to where they stood. "Stop being modest, Applejack." She turned to the rest of the ponies. "This boy was moderately famous back at the Citadel."

"You should sing, Applejack!" Baby Sparks cried.

"Yeah, yeah, sing!" Baby Cuddles chimed in, and soon they had all six babies clamoring for a song.

Applejack blushed a little. "Well…I don’t know…" he said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Baby Socks begged.

"Yeah, Applejack," 4-Speed laughed. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Moonstone added.

Applejack laughed. "Well, if you put _sugar_ on it," he said, and stood up. He shook back his golden mane, planted his feet, lifted his head, and began to sing.

He sang of love and friendship, and heartbreak and comfort, and his rich, powerful voice echoed off the stone walls. It ached with the emotion of the song. He soon had all of us entranced, and other ponies poked their noses in and joined the impromptu audience, drawn to the sound.

The babies clustered around him, craning their necks to look up at him. The adults drifted closer until a tight knot had formed around the singing pony. And Applejack began to change…

 _"Don't be afraid  
Love will mend your broken wing  
Time will slip away  
Learn to be brave…"_

First his color lightened, from orange to a pale yellow. Then, as the notes spiraled higher, his hair blew back from his head and separated into locks that curled and _changed color_ …to perfect curls of white, gold, pink and aqua that reached to his knees.

And then…as the song neared its end, his symbol of apples disappeared. A delicate light seemed to surround his whole body, and as we watched he sprouted wings with multi-hued feathers—pink, yellow, aqua and purple. He had no symbol, now, but stars cascaded down from the new wings in the same colors as the feathers.

The song ended, and for a moment, no one spoke. Then Whizzer sighed, and that galvanized us all into action. Everyone began to talk at once. Applejack—or, the pegasus that had been Applejack—bowed its head and looked embarrassed.

High Flier rose above the assembled ponies. "Ponies, ponies!" she said, authority in her voice. Gradually, everyone quieted, and stared at Applejack.

"Well," Whizzer said acidly. "You’ve put your hooves in it now, sweet one. You knew that was going to happen, didn’t you, Ringlet?"

The pegasus shrugged. "I assumed it would," he—she?—said. Applejack’s voice was now unmistakably feminine. "It always has before."

Whizzer made her way to Applejack’s side. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Ringlet," she said.

"How come you’re someone different now?" Bluerocket asked.

Ringlet tossed her mane over one shoulder and swished her curly tail. "That is a very long story, little Bluerocket," she said sadly.

"You do owe them an explanation, dear," Whizzer reminded her. "It’s not every day that a male pony turns into a female pegasus when he sings."

Ringlet sighed. "I will try to be brief. Not everything in the world is good and just. In the Citadel lived a dark wizard named Ranginur. He had very powerful magic, and he hated ponies with all his being. He hated their bright colors and cheery attitudes. He hated their kind beliefs and creeds. Though the royal family who ruled us could not have him executed merely for his opinion, they did banish him to the outskirts of the city so that he could not cause trouble.  
"All was quiet for many years, and the ponies of the Citadel nearly forgot about him. Even the royal family eventually forgot he was there. But one day an ominous cloud rolled out into the city, and in the center of it, riding a horrid magical construct with a mouth full of teeth, was Ranginur. He was cackling madly and shouting that he would be taking the ponies of the Citadel for his slaves, and ‘that will mute the colors of their bright little lives!’  
"We ran, of course. Most ran to the castle, where we knew we would be safe. Some of the ponies were not so lucky; they were either captured or mangled by Ranginur’s evil beast. He also cast random spells with terrifying abandon, and the some of the ponies caught in those spells were horribly damaged." Ringlet shuddered at the memory. "The things I saw that day I hope never to see again.  
"Two ponies," she went on after a moment, "were unlucky enough to be standing close together when a particular spell ensnared them: Applejack and Ringlet." She sighed. "Their bodies were merged. Their souls were merged. They became each other. The resulting pony looked like Applejack—who was male—if a little smaller and slimmer. Except when he sang. Then he became Ringlet—a female pegasus." Ringlet ruffled her wing feathers a bit, self-consciously. "Whizzer and I fled the Citadel, fled our painful memories, seeking the castle that we had heard so many rumors of."

"That’s terrible," Dancing Butterflies breathed.

"My mother and Twilight and Majesty might be able to help you regain your…self," Baby Moondreamer offered.

Ringlet shook her head. "Although I do not doubt Moondancer’s powers, we have already had it confirmed that the change is permanent. There was a wise man near the base of the mountains who had studied nearly every school of magic known, and he couldn’t help us." She shrugged. "Besides, it isn't so bad. I’ve grown used to it. And being a pegasus is useful, when you have to get over a mountain range." She smiled a little.

"How long does the change last?" Speedy asked. "I mean, when do you become Applejack again?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Does it hurt?" Baby Applesauce asked. "The change?"

Ringlet shook her head again. "Not at all, little one. It feels…warm. I don’t think Ranginur was paying much attention to the spells he was casting; he was too insane. Even dark mages have good spells at their disposal. I think, in that at least, Ringlet and I were lucky."

"Well, no matter what, you will always have a home here," High Flier said. "Both of you." The rest of us nodded our agreement vigorously.

"Yeah, it doesn’t matter to us what you look like or who you turn into!" Baby Cuddles crowed. And so life continues here at the castle. Applejack does still sing for us on occasion, and he and Calliope write duets and perform for us, working Applejack’s transformation into a key change or descant. The children love him even more now, if that is possible. We all love him, and Whizzer too, and as High Flier said, they will always have a home here.

**Author's Note:**

> Applejack's song courtesy of Erasure - "Hideaway"


End file.
